Ascendant Silence of (Virtue)
Ascendant Silence of (Virtue) Cost:-- Mins: Essence 5, (Virtue) 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Preq: Cosmic Ascendance of (Virtue) The concept of Virtue is inherently opposed to the Hierarchy. The idea that a creature must draw upon it's own will to act implies that it has a will -- that it has a choice. That it can fail. She Who Lives in Her Name's modified virtues partially fix this problem, but open their own flaws in the process. They assume an ideal world -- where the outcome of actions is always predictable. In the real, chaotic world, they often serve as a hindrance as much as an asset, and for that, do not reflect the Hierarchies true purity. This charm finally corrects that flaw -- not by enhancing virtue, but by destroying it. Integrating it with the mind of the charms holder until no meaningful distinction can be drawn between them. When this charm is taken, the appropriate virtue's cap rises by 1, no longer costs willpower to channel, and can once again channel his virtues in ways forbidden by the Cosmic Transcendance of Virtue. This charm has additional effects, based upon what virtue is selected. Compassion (With Malice Towards None): The infernal shows love and compassion for all things. Any negative intimacies he has are immediately lost and he can never gain any more. Any mind-influencing effect or charm based off of hate or rage automatically fails. Every creature around him has potential value to the Hierarchy, and for that, should be treasured. He cannot get angry or frustrated, no matter how much he might wish it. Conviction (If This Was A Better World): The infernal executes his duty efficiently and without question. This does not make him emotionless or soulless. True dedication is not coldness towards all things -- but doing your duty in the face of that caring. An infernal with this charm can kill his true love if the situation demands it without a second thought, but that does not mean he loves her any less. Any mind-influencing effect or charm that would cause him to betray his motivation automatically fails, but he cannot act against his Motivation -- ever. Temperance (Divinity of Purpose): The infernal is loyal to the Hierarchy and the whole -- and in it's service, he cannot fail. If his Motivation does not somehow relate to serving the Hierarchy, it changes -- this is the only thing he truly cares about. Any intimacy that would conflict with his motivation is suppressed for as long as this conflict remains. Any attempt to manipulate him via his intimacies automatically fails -- you can no more do such than you can control a warstrider by manipulating the paint on it's hull. Valor (Know No Fear): The Infernal ceased to understand fear with his Comsic Transcendance -- but with this, he understands it anew. Courage is not an absence of fear -- but continuing in light of it. Effectively, this makes the Infernal infinitly brave, though he still will not sacrifice himself needlessly. Any effect that can be resisted with a Valor roll is automatically resisted, and fear based effects automatically fail. Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult